


The Voice of an Angel

by ginsugoddess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Shenanigans, Short Chapters, Switch CB, these guys sure are crackheads for the amount of serious shit they're going through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsugoddess/pseuds/ginsugoddess
Summary: Chanyeol is on Earth for a sole purpose, to bring his husband home, and he's going to need a lot of help.Luckily, the universe has a soft spot for its favorite celestial.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prettiest flower in the garden causes even the hardest of hearts to bloom.

Out of the two, Chanyeol was never a fighter. He was nurturing and kind, prone to boisterous laughter at the smallest things. 

Given that angels are heaven's warriors, he could almost have been seen as a disappointment; were he not so well-loved, that might've been the case.

Maybe that's why Baekhyun was so taken by him...

Being a soldier meant never showing weakness or mercy, and as a result, any positive emotions were quashed. Hostility, anger, battle rage, those were encouraged to flourish. Honestly, it became easier to let these take over, especially in situations one might find...unpleasant.

Baekhyun led the elite. His fighting prowess was unmatched, his dedication to any mission given him was absolute. A fearless weapon to be used in whatever fashion deemed necessary, and he never questioned it. The light inside him had been snuffed out long ago.

Then he saw **_him_**.

The day was tranquil, and there was a peace in the garden rarely broken. Chanyeol gracefully strode amongst the blooms, always mindful of where he stepped. 

He closed his eyes and prepared for the onslaught of anticipated chaos, eager, with just a small fluster. He knew he was capable for whatever came, but even _he_ didn't have unlimited sight and reach. Luckily for him, they listened very well, usually.

He heard the rumble of little feet approaching, and in his last few seconds alone, Yeol smiled and raised his face to the warmth of the sun, wings expanding fully to soak it all in. 

The gasp in the distance was almost imperceptible, if not for Chanyeol's hearing being trained for the tiniest of noises. (Working with young ones required some special skills, of course.) Still, it _was_ heard and his head _did_ turn only to have his eyes fall upon the most stunning being he had ever seen.

His smile grew shy and he raised a hand in a hesitant wave, only to be met with a confused stare, almost awestruck, then a nod of acknowledgment in return. 

The next second brought the wave of screaming delights into the garden, so eager to be amongst the flowers, and to hug the biggest flower of all, their Chanyeollie. 

It had been only a matter of moments, but when Yeol raised his head again, the vision was gone.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only battle he ever lost was the one with his heart.

When you've been immersed in darkness nearly your whole life, it's what you're accustomed to. Familiarity begets comfort and acceptance. You do as your told; you don't question orders.

You've never felt much of a pull to the light, only an intermittent glow in your eyes that you pray noone sees. Until one day...

One day there he is. Standing amidst a field of flowers and he is by far the most beautiful. Breathtaking, it could be said. Your eyes have witnessed the true embodiment of heaven, and you are forever affected. 

He changes you. Being with him changes you. Your internal glow increases in frequency and intensity, especially during intimacy. You vow your life bonded to him, and he to you. 

You remain a tool in the war, but the passing years get progressively harder. Each duty, every life you have to extinguish, it weighs on you. You want to stop, need to stop.

Your conscience reawakens, and you question all your "righteous" deeds. Gradually you are pulled so far into the light, you can no longer continue to fight. With your life of loyal service, you expect to at least be heard. 

They give you one week. 

They know your secret, they say. You deal with it, or they will. They cannot seriously expect you to do this. You go home and love him like you never have. Like you may never get to again. 

Your last night together you notice you aren't the only one glowing. His is different, though. Hotter, tinted with changing colors. It would likely burn, but you are somehow immune. 

One week is over, and you are gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is confused.

The stench of sweat and sewer envelops his senses, choking him to the point of a relentless coughing fit. Searing pain shoots through his entire body, the feeling of having been through the fight of his life settling in his mind. And from his current state, he was not the winner.

As he finally opens his eyes, he sees a lone light at the end of this back alley he's found himself in. The ground seems to vibrate from the bass of a nearby club. This whole scene is quite unsettling. 

"What in the actual f"--'Wait, why do I sound like a prepubescent teen?' Attempting to upright his position, and failing, he sees a woman scurrying toward him. "I told you I heard a noise, Min!!" A brief moment of shock hit at the state of the young man still struggling to stand. "Honey, he's just a boy; we have to help him, please?!" 

The approaching figure becomes clearer and the definitive lack of curves sparks sparks a realization. 'Okay that may not be a woman. Hella feminine male, then? Do I say hella? Does anyone? Ugh, what is wrong with my head? I feel so...tired.' 

"What is your name honey?" 

He struggles for a moment, as though it's a chore to answer the question. And it is.

It comes to him slowly, this name. He has heard it before, but cant place where, from whom. Only that it must have been a thousand times, in vastly different ways. At first a whisper, then a sigh which becomes a moan and eventually bone chilling screams. All the same voice, distinctly not his own. It hurts.

He hears it nonetheless, niggling in his deepest memory, or it would if he had any. Just a name, that's all.

"Baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun and I'm from...um...I'm..." The blinding light that overwhelms him is swiftly followed by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol grows restless. He also grows something else.

Sudden dispatches are not uncommon, especially with outings that require a particular ability. 

Usually Baek at least gets to kiss him goodbye; this time must have been too urgent. No worries, he's sure to be back soon.

For them to be of a secret nature, also fairly normal. 

It's a bit weird that Baekhyun's superiors won't even speak with him about unrelated topics; that must be a recent practice. Not even idle chat about the weather? If Yeol didn't know better, he'd think he's being avoided. It's okay. Baek will be back soon.

Lack of communication is often a necessity. Sure, they had methods of sending secret messages, so that even on the longest deployments, they knew each other were okay. Guess whatever Baek is in the middle of makes it unsafe to send. Yeol really hopes he'll be back soon.

Chanyeol understood all of these things from early on with Baekhyun. He accepts them because he loves him. 

It's been months, and still he smiles. With others, he retains his sparkling personality, even when the time and distance start to wear him down internally.

One would never guess Yeol is slowly becoming despondent and depressed. He doesnt take much for sustenance, yet his outward appearance is changing. Shrinking yet growing at the same time. It's worrying to anyone who bothers to notice, but for whatever reason, noone shows an ounce of care. His fragile heart is so very lonely. 

Yet he continues his facade even with the pitiful stares he receives when others pass by. The dwindling numbers of visitors to the garden. The disconcerting hush as he enters a place. Any place. Every place. 

The whispers of words Chanyeol would _never_ associate with his husband.

Words like "rebelled" and "traitor" hang in the air, as thought they've forgotten that Yeol can hear every single syllable. They couldnt possibly be talking about Baekhyun. He's loyal to a fault.

His confusion only mounts when "abomination" comes out. What in hell is going on; what does everyone else know and he doesnt? Noone talks to him anymore, not even his darling young ones come to visit. Their parents wont allow it. Yeol doesn't understand, but he does respect their decisions.

It is when "Byun" and "banished" hit his ears that Chanyeol finally loses his composure. 

As he bursts into the council of admirals, the fluttering in his stomach becomes wild as his body temperature rises.

"Where the FUCK is my husband?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hottest flame is invisible to the naked eye...

Chanyeol realizes he is seeing in blue hues, and tries to regain control of his emotions; he needs a clear mind now more than ever. "Please just tell me where he is. I beg you." 

He falls to his knees in front of them, showing his sincerity. Tears stream freely and he cares not. A grunt of disgusted laughter comes from the furthest corner of the room. "You're both so pathetic. Why do you even care? Love? Married? Surely you jest. Angels shouldn't have those feelings. They are useless. You are useless, and you made _him_ useless!" "Jaejoong, stop. Don't make this any worse," another voice reasons. "NO, Yoochun!" he is beyond defusing, pointing accusingly at Chanyeol at raging. "He should know what he has done! What the cost is of their refusal to separate. The future _that_ monster will bring!" Crumpled in confusion, Chanyeol can only restrain his sobs and ask, "What separation? What monster? What have we done wrong??"

This time, it's Junsu who answers. "Baekhyun was warned, repeatedly. He was told his life as a soldier had no place for you. We allowed him a bit of leeway, because of his history with this force, but when we learned of _that_..."

"Of WHAT?! What offense is so horrible we have to be punished?" Yeol is shaking, petrified. Baekhyun has been gone for so long. "I'm asking again. Where is my husband?" Once again, Jaejoong is shrugging in apathy. "Go ahead and play dumb; it didnt help Baekhyun, and it wont help you. It's truly regretful, you know? If he had only done as he was told. He would be here instead of you, and everything would be set right. Seems his attachment to you was a bit too strong to pull the proverbial trigger. Luckily, Yoochun here doesnt have the same issue." 

Chanyeol turns to see Yoochun with his blade unsheathed, advancing to strike. He smirks as he asks Yeol, "Ready to join your lover, then?" Realization sets in Chanyeol's mind and noone can react before he sees bright blue once again, wailing Baekhyun's name. And then they were no more. Burned doesnt describe the scene happened upon by the next detail reporting in. 

Incinerated? Closer. 

Picture the epicenter of a nuclear detonation. 

In the middle of the devastation, curled up in shock and fear, is a freezing, whimpering, wilted flower. Now empty, devoid of a precious life, he was no longer a threat. He was cast out all the same, only he was cursed not to forget, but to remember. 

As Chanyeol was being led to what was, for all intents and purposes, a prisoner's plank, his guard spoke five words. Barely audible, but enough. Chanyeol felt the heat rising in him again, this time a simmer, bringing forth a new determination. He _would_ be back, and they _**would**_ pay. He fell from the sky with Wendy's words repeating like a mantra...

"He's not dead. Find him."

Chanyeol's mind focuses to prepare himself for the task ahead. Where does he even begin?

Time passes differently here. He had heard in stories how angels weren't truly immortal, it just appeared so because time moves so much more quickly for humans. Chanyeol had been without Baekhyun for all of seven months, but Baekhyun had been without him for seven _years_. If the way Yeol had been deteriorating was any indication, maybe the fact that Baek doesn't remember right now is a blessing. 

Also whispered by young ones in spooky bedtime stories was the idea that expelled angels not only lost their memories, but also regressed in age. Whether that was a kindness to extend a now finite lifespan, or a final torture, is unknown. 

Yeol pushes all this aside and clears his mind. Only one thing remains...saving his love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to fill a void when you've no idea what missing?

Being without memories might be thrilling to some, freeing even. To Baekhyun, it is torture. Having complex brain function while being in a 14 year old body and _knowing_ much is missing fluctuates between infuriating and terrifying. What was so traumatic that he's forgotten?

For many of his formative years, he cant remember the nightmares which rip him from slumber several nights a week. He knows they must be horrific, because he wakes crying in a cold sweat. Yet he remembers nothing, save one voice, always the same. Calling for him; it never rests.

Something furious rests in Baekhyun that bears no explanation. 

He has definitely dished out a black eye or two and one allegedly broken nose. It has to be stressed, though, that it was never without provocation and always in defense of someone who needed protecting. Curious.

Mostly, Baek is just quietly suffering a broken heart he neither recognizes nor understands.

Despite his obstacles, he is a diligent student and ranks highly among his class. He does his best to be good to his "parents" beings as how they brought him in like a stray dog and gave him a new life. They even call him "Puppy" and that will likely always be the case. 

Speaking of his parents, Choi Minho and his lovely diva of a husband Kibum, Baekhyun kind of hit the jackpot there. They dote on him and raise him as one of their own, never treating him any differently than his brothers, Taemin and Jongin. 

Baek is surrounded by people who love him, still something is missing. Just out of reach, visited only in the darkest night, and the sadness is at times unbearable. He tries, but at that point it's been four solid years of effort and still he fails to get a handle on his emotional turmoil. 

The voice wont stop calling to him, permeating his dreams. It is more than he can endure.

Wading his way through the dim gray fog of his mind becomes an insurmountable challenge. So he stops trying to fight the thoughts. Instead, he shuts them all off, every emotion silenced into oblivion. If it's got to be all or nothing, he'll choose the latter. He walks out the front door in the dead of night and doesnt look back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun lies to his brothers, and to himself.
> 
> And he doesn't realize it, but an inferno is the only thing that will fill that void and make him whole again. Hold on; he's coming...

Baekhyun stares at his phone. He has ignored the incessant rings of now seven calls. 'They wont stop; it's futile to attempt avoiding at this point. Why the hell cant they just let me be?'

"What can possibly be _this_ important, Taemin? Do SIX unanswered calls mean nothing to you?" There's a moment of silence before a strained plea, "Puppy, please. Dad and Papa miss you so much. It's been three years! They worry about you every day; it's not good for them. I'm not asking you to stay, just...just for a few days, come home." A soft click is heard and Baek assumes his little brother has joined the call. It has no bearing on his answer. "Can't. Too busy. No time for strolls down memory lane or whatever you had in mind."

Taemin begins to speak again when Baekhyun cuts him off unceremoniously. "Listen can we just skip the guilt trip? It wont work because I dont _feel_ guilty." 

'I dont feel anything at all.'  
**'Liar.'**

Jongin tries his hand this time. "Come on, Puppy, not even for me?" Silence. Baekhyun has no idea why they insist on calling him by that goddamn name. "Okay fine, I cant get away with being cute anymore. Noted. So how about the fact that Papa was sick last year. It was awful, Baek, we thought we might lose him, and you were nowhere!!"

"Stop being so fucking dramatic, would you? He's fine! He's alive, so obviously it wasnt _that_ serious. I didnt need to be at his bedside weeping, like you two probably were, to show I supposedly care." Baekhyun is diving head first into treacherous waters.

Taemin erupts. "Supposedly, Baek? SUPPOSEDLY? You can lie all you want to yourself, boy, but dont think for one moment that we believe you." He had expected pushback, but this disregard? "You're such a hardass, aren't you? Alright let's take that stroll you're so vehemently opposed to, shall we?" 

Accepting that he isnt getting out of this conversation without bloodshed, Baekhyun sits back and listens. He figures there will be talk about how they found him, how lucky he is, and he's taking them for granted blah blah blah whatever. What actually comes gives Baek pause.

"Who sat silently with me while I nearly drank myself to death after _he_ died? You. Held me as I cried an ocean of tears so hard for so long there wasnt one drop left in me? YOU. Slept in my bed every night so I would never wake up alone? THAT WAS FUCKING YOU! You _do_ care!!"

"You do." It's all he has left to say, all he can get out past the tears caught in his throat.

Staring into the night sky, pitch black without moon or stars to be seen, Baekhyun feels he is staring back into himself. He is empty. Why do they insist he isnt? "I really dont, you know. I cant. I dont even know what the word means." 

Taemin crumbles at Baek's harsh rejection, disconnecting his end of the call as his body is wracked with sobs. This fight was always most taxing on him, although he'd die before letting anyone see. Jongin will have to go to him and calm him, but first...

"I know. I know you have suffered, and I'm sure I cant grasp how much. I do know it was so terrible that you stuffed it to the depths of yourself, down into the darkness, so that it never sees the light again. But if you continue this way, _you_ wont ever see light again either. 

"I'm sorry. I wish I had known you sooner so I could protect you. Maybe then, you wouldnt be passing that pain on to your family and pushing us away when you obviously need us most. But, Puppy, you have to deal with it eventually, lest it burn you alive."

Jongin hears a scoff from the other end of the line. Sorrow, absolute sorrow masked by arrogance, that's what he's witnessing. He sends his love and ends the call before the deafening silence of none returned can break his heart further.

"I'm not scared of a little fire, baby brother. In fact, I welcome the flames."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we find companionship when we least expect it.

Nearing the ground, Yeol spreads his wings to ease his landing. He purposely chose this secluded location; the last thing he needs is to end up a public attraction. **Never a moment of space or privacy? That would be awful.** He needs to move quickly to disguise his true visage. As he walks, he lets his thoughts stray to the one he is here to reclaim. 

When he fell, he was likely a child; who took care of him? Had his life been difficult? Where was he now? _Who_ was he now? Was he even still ali-- "You stop that bullshit thinking this instant, Park Chanyeol! Wendy said he was alive; dont you doubt it." 

A small but deep voice wisps from around the corner, "Huh, must be serious if you're not only yelling at yourself, but using your full name as well. Wanna talk about it?" Chanyeol stumbles backward, startled, tucking his wings in tighter. "Sorry for disturbing you; I was just thinking out loud."

The man stepping out into the street is small in stature, but not in presence. Pausing to observe, this short stranger cocks his head and shrugs. "It's no bother. You've got me interested now, though, so you might as well spill the whole story. Name's Kyungsoo, by the way. My friends call me Soo, but we aint there yet..." 

Kyungsoo holds out his hand and patiently waits. Still apprehensive, Yeol extends his hand as well. The first human interaction seems amiable. "I'm Chanyeol, which you already heard of course. It's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet yo--OH HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE WINGS WHAT THE" 

Wide eyed and panicked, Yeol slaps a hand over Kyungsoo's mouth and pushes him against the wall. "I'm terribly sorry but could you please not do that? I promise I'll tell you the whole story, just stop yelling okay??" Acquiescing with a nod, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as Chanyeol releases him. "Just to be clear, if you ever do that again, I will express your ass to hell." Chanyeol's eyebrows raise and for the first time in such a long while, he laughs. 

"That, my dear Soo, would be a neat trick indeed, but yes I understand and it will not happen again." Kyungsoo gives his best menacing expression at the premature usage of his nickname, but it doesn't last long. "Okay, wingman, start talking." 

So Chanyeol talks. He tells Kyungsoo about himself, who he is, what he is. Tells him how he was quite literally thrown out of Heaven, and about his quest to find his love. As he talks, he notices the slow and eventual stop of reactions, until eyes that were already wide became impossibly moreso. 

"Soo...you've been motionless for 3.7 minutes. Can you at least blink if you can hear me?" A roll of the eyes is Yeol's answer. 'Hey, at least it's something.' 

Slowly, as his thoughts begin forward progress, Kyungsoo exhales heavily with a shake of his head. "First of all, who the shit says 3.7 minutes? It's not even, just no human talks that way. Which leads me to lean toward believing that mess you just spewed at me. Plus, there's the little matter of the gigantic flappy bits shooting out of your back.."So you're part bird, or you seriously are what you say. Either way, I need a fucking drink. Let's go, Gabriel."

Chanyeol's full lips instantly form a pout and he refuses to move, which it takes a minute for Kyungsoo to notice. "What? What's that look about, Poutyeol?"

"You know, humans dont realize what a jerk that guy really is. He once stomped an entire row of my azaleas because I wouldn't call him sir. Total Napoleon complex, that pint sized prick. Pardon my language, but gosh!" 

'Okay, he's cute. Too fucking pure, but cute. Angelic even. Oh hell, he's gonna get eaten alive on his own. He's gonna need help. Just _had_ to open my big mouth, didnt I? Well fu'- 

Kyungsoo's inner monologue is interrupted by an irritated huff. A hint of guilt creeps in as he sees indignation cross the angel's face. "Oh come on you giant baby. First round is on you. Wait, do you even have money?" 

Chanyeol dips his head and shakes it quickly. "No I"--

"Of course not. How about special magic powers? You could like create money or convince people to just give you shit! Any of that?" Another shake, "Soo, I think you have some misconceptions about my kind... I'm an angel, not a wizard for Pete's sake!" Chanyeol is past his grumpy fit and onto full out disbelief. Surely humans dont really think...

"ARE YOU SAYING WIZARDS ARE REAL?" 

'Oy vey...'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers to acquaintances to friends in short order. Chanyeol just has that effect on people.

"I think our first objective should be to get you some clothes. I mean, not that the general population wouldn't be interested in seeing a 6'1" buff beauty nearly naked, but I distinctly remember you saying something about _not_ wanting to draw attention, right?" 

Chanyeol blushes fiercely as he's given an evaluative once-over. He has never been comfortable with the amount of attention his body has garnered. "Yeah, those legs are gonna have to cover up. And why the hell does a gardener have a six pack?" 

"I wasn't really a gardener, per se."

"Oh hush nobody asked you!"

"You just"

"Zip it!!"

Puffy lips protruded again, this time accompanied by a low grumble. "Did so ask me. You're just mad cause you're short." Luckily for him, he's just quiet enough. The inquisition appears to not be over yet, much to Yeol's dismay.

"The hell you so tall for, anyway? Do all angels have insultingly lengthy legs, or are you special??"

Silence. Someone is being stubborn. 

"What the? I asked you a question..."

"Nope." More pouting. "You told me to zip it." 

"I swear to every god there is I will climb you like the tree you are and cut off your branches, if you know what I mean..."

Chanyeol visibly pales and drops his hands unconsciously. "Oh my stars you are _so_ violent!!! Maybe we shouldn't be friends after all..." "Oh for fucks sake, stop clutching your pearls you pansy. You're gonna need a companion like me in _this_ world. Besides, didnt you say your husband was basically a one man...err one angel...weapon of mass destruction? You should be feeling right at home!"

"First of all, I'll take that as a compliment; pansies are lovely hybrids!!! Secondly, Baekhyun was never like that to _me_. He was gentle as a spring breeze. You, however, are like a terrifying little tornado!!"

The air stills ominously.

"Did...did you just call me _**little**_???" And Chanyeol uses his "insultingly lengthy" legs to temporarily escape the wrath of his vertically challenged partner. 

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA NEED CLOTHES, BECAUSE THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY!!!!!"

Chanyeol giggles as he runs, perhaps slightly out of fear but mostly due to him finally being able to interact, to converse with another life besides ones he's planted. He had always been the recipient of adoration, and when Baekhyun disappeared, he hadnt a clue how to handle the sudden shunning. It had been an agonizing span of uncertainty and loneliness, and rendered Yeol heartsick. 

Here, at last, he found camaraderie once again. Granted, it was in the form of a sassy, sarcastic, scary human who had threatened to dismember him, but surely that's just a way humans show affection. Chanyeol didnt even realize he'd begun crying until Kyungsoo caught his wrist and turned him 'round to wipe his cheeks. 

He must have looked disconsolate, because there is no way the bone crushing embrace he was yanked into was a hug of forgiveness. "Don't cry, Yeol. It's gonna be okay, I promise." Gasping for breath, he gives a soft nod and squirms a tad. 'Just how strong _is_ Soo really??' 

Sensing the pressure was overbearing, the smaller relaxes enough for movement, but doesnt let go entirely. His eyes bore into Chanyeol's for his undivided attention before he speaks again. 

"Let's go find your husband, yeah? Oh but first, wipe your nose, will ya? Got snot all on your lip and stuff. Eww!"

Chanyeol's laugh can probably be heard for miles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always what they seem...

It's late. Not 1100pm late where nightlife is starting to pop off and hunters are scoping out their prey. Not 200am when bars close and patrons are either off to their respective hookups or headed to drown their sorrows in questionable convenience store meats and chocolate. 

No, it's 330am and the world is quiet for a moment. It's 330am and Baekhyun sits alone in his studio, lost in hazy thoughts of soft, almond eyes and oh how he wishes he could see more. He squeezes his eyes shut and puts all of his energy to focusing on this face that eludes him. It's 330am, and Baekhyun loses the image, and his heart he'd promised to numb feels a stab of loss yet again.

"What's wrong, baby? Can't sleep again?" Familiar arms encircle his waist and he leans his head back on sturdy shoulders with a sigh. "C'mere, baby. I'll relax you." Baekhyun hums and let's his clothes be stripped away. 

Just before dawn breaks, as the first sliver of light peers through the blanket of night, before the birds begin chirping, the soundless morning is broken by soft moans and gripping, rubbing, kneading of sleek skin. 

"Is it good, baby? Is it enough? Shall I finish you, then?"

"Fuck, Hyunwoo, just shut up and do it, will you? I'm almost there. Move a little...oh god just a little to the right..."

"I can feel it Baek, it's coming."

"Who the hell said you could call me Ba-OH GOD OH FUCK RIGHT THERE! PLEASE PLEASE HARDER!!" 

And harder Hyunwoo does go. Baekhyun's entire body shudders a moment before melting into the table. He allows himself this brief respite before looking up to admonish his assistant. 

"Thank you for your exemplary work tonight, however in the future, please refrain from being so familiar." Exasperation fills the assistant and his voice raises more than acceptable for this time of day.

"Familiar? I've worked for you for years. I've seen your scars on countless occasions and massage them until you cry with relief. I call you baby for fucks sake! We _are_ familiar, Baekhyun. I am the person you can trust the most and I will never betray you. I may not be _your_ friend, but _you are mine_ and I wish you knew what that truly means." Hyunwoo groans in frustration as he leaves Baek to let his words marinate. 

'My friend? Am I even worthy?' Exhaustion takes over in the midst of his reflection, and Baekhyun allows his burning eyes to close, if only for a moment. 

Hesitant knocking jolts him awake, what would be two hours later, and his bodyguard pokes his head barely into the room. 

"Come down for breakfast, baby." Mumbling into his pillow something about running away, Baekhyun shakes his head in refusal. "Okay let me just run down and tell Minhyuk that all his hard work was for nothing. I'm sure that'll be _fine_."

Knowing full well the implied threat, Baekhyun begrudgingly rises. He knows upsetting his cook comes with the consequence of a pissed off Hyungwon, his driver. And while Baek isn't easily intimidated, he is also not suicidal. Hyungwon is quite adept at the wheel, but even more so with a blade. And nobody, but nobody, distresses his husband. 

As he trudges downstairs, Baekhyun hears the hushed tones of his assistant. "I'm telling you guys, it was faint, but definitely there. Not the first time either. His fucking eyes glowed! It was like, euphoric, or something." 

A step creaks below his feet and all talking ceases. Baekhyun enters the dining room to find his entire staff looking like they were caught stealing the last brownie. Opting to feign ignorance for now, he greets them good morning as a whole, looking none in the eyes as he takes his seat. 

"Good morning, baby," in unison is their only reply. They eat in silence until the oppressive vibe is too much. 

"Glad you decided to come round to my suggestion after all, baby!" Bodyguard Wonho gives a wink and Baekhyun considers stabbing him with his butter knife. 

Tension broken, they talk about today's schedule.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, did he just say...

Morning meal finished, the staff goes about their daily assignments, waiting for this evening's outing. Baekhyun and his guard sit in the bedroom study to go over any last minute details. Wonho hesitates, but then asks anyway. 

"Your brothers havent given up, you know. How long are you gonna hide?" 

"It's not that I'm hiding; I just...don't want anyone to know who or where I am."

"Yeah that's kinda the textbook definition of hiding, but sure."

Baekhyun makes a mental note to keep Hyungwon's salty ass busy outside the house, as he is obviously rubbing off on sweet Wonho. 

"I am really not in the mood for sarcasm, if you couldn't tell. Please just go prep for departure and send in Hyunwoo."

Again his curious nature takes over. Pausing by the door, Wonho's query escapes. "Why do you insist on calling him that? You know he prefers--"

"Because 'Shownu' sounds like a goddamn exotic dancer! I cant have the head of my staff going around with a stripper name. Might as well call him Crystal Chandelier. I already have a bodyguard named 'One Hoe'! Is this not too much?"

"Okay, first of all rude, but hear me out." He's pushing it and he knows, but it cant be ignored any longer. "Your codename is Baby. The entire staff calls you that."

Failing to see where this is headed, Baekhyun loses patience. "AND?"

"And it makes us sound like a reverse harem!" 

"Oh? ...oh."

Sighing in resignation, Baekhyun acknowledges the point being made. 

"Fine. Please prepare for departure and send in 'Shownu' then. This is a big day; it has to go seamlessly."

"You got it Baby." Wonho gives his brightest smile and ducks out the door. 

The flash is unexpected.

Shownu enters the room to find a dazed, tear stained Baekhyun lying beside his desk. Incoherent rambles spill from his lips, and all his staff head can make out is "smile" and "pure sunlight" and...maybe a name? 

Figuring he can work that out later, he places Baekhyun in bed.

Normally, Shownu is calm and collected; arguing with Baekhyun is the only thing that elicits brash behavior. Seeing his boss in this state, though, brings about a sense of impending danger. Abruptly, he gives orders. 

"Postpone the meeting indefinitely and cancel tonight's stream. Yes, seriously!" He's trying to rein in his emotional response, but now isnt the time for anyone to question him. Nobody gave the manager that tip, it seems, because his prodding for explanation doesn't cease.

"Yes Changkyun, we will figure out the details _after_ I've got everything under control. And get Baekhyun's neurologist here. Yes, NOW!"

Reentering the room, Wonho slips behind Shownu and gently grasps both shoulders. "Be at peace, love. He'll recover." 

"He'd better, or we're never getting back into heaven."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You need me, and just maybe I need you, too.'

Sitting in a pub in his newly "acquired" clothes, Chanyeol cant seem to stop fidgeting. Leg bouncing, finger tapping on the tabletop, quite juxtaposed to his eyes which hadn't shifted or blinked in minutes. 

"Yeol. Chanyeol. YAH! PARK CHANYEOL!!"

Startled back to reality, Chanyeol gives a timid apology. He has yet to look Kyungsoo in the eye. 

"What's eatin you, huh? I know it's taking us a bit to get started, but we cant just go off half cocked. We need a real plan, okay? Otherwise, we'll just be wasting time spinning our wheels." 

Chanyeol _did_ grasp that caution was essential, much to his chagrin. He couldn't stop his anxiety from growing, although his concern mirrored Kyungsoo's. Where do they even begin? It's not like Baekhyun was some world famous artist who would just pop up on the television. That would take a miracle.

"I know, Soo. It's just, I was so determined, so set on revenge that I didnt consider the magnitude of this...this quest. On what it would require and what I...lacked. Granted, I didnt have a lot of time to contemplate as I was being yeeted out of heaven." 

"Do not EVER use that word again. And no more internet for you either!"

"But I--" "NO. End of discussion. Now continue your story."

"I couldnt plan before, but...the ride down wasnt exactly quick, and all I could think about was him. How soothing his voice was when he called my name. How he treated the young ones in my garden, and how when he sang I cried. Each feature on his beautiful face. He's stunning, Soo, I cant even explain."

As Kyungsoo mulled over Chanyeol's words, a hopeful demeanor overtook him. "Those details are invaluable, don't you see? His memory may have been erased, he may even be much younger now, but that isn't fatal. Who someone is fundamentally, that doesn't change, regardless of the state of their memory. You can't erase the soul."

"We're angels, Soo. We dont have souls."

"And now _I'm_ the one calling bullshit. I may not have known you long, Yeol, but I guaran-damn-tee you, you have a fucking soul. And it's a damn good one. Don't make me smack you with that talk, I mean it."

Chanyeol's countenance softens again and his blush extends neck to the tips of his outwardly tilted ears. "I...I dont know why you are so kind to me, but I am beyond grateful."

"Eh, it's Thursday and there are no good shows on. Needed something to do, anyway."

Yeol gives a scandalized look and swats across the table and Kyungsoo dodges, both chuckling. 

Unfortunately for them, their lighthearted moment is rudely interrupted by the town delinquents. Kyungsoo had thought about giving them clever derogatory nicknames, but simply couldnt be assed to expend the effort. 

One leans over the table, well into Chanyeol's personal space, leering at him with a lecherous face. "Who's your pretty friend, Do? Does he like to play...doh?"

The rest of the clowns laugh uproariously as though their leader is the next Dave Chappelle. He's really not. He's not even the next Dane Cook.

"Are you finished?" Kyungsoo doesn't really want to entertain these mutants, but he also doesn't think a bar brawl would help keep Chanyeol inconspicuous, either. Doesn't mean it won't come to that, though.

Seemingly oblivious to danger, the awful wordplay continues. "Do you think I'm done? Or 'doh-nt' you??"

Not even trying to hide his disdain, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "That's...that's not even remotely funny. Christ, can't I at least have haters who aren't lame?!" 

Chanyeol sits perplexed at the supposed insults. He knows Soo is irritated, but he isnt sure why, other than that these guys are simply pests. He looks at his companion and waits for the explanation. 

"My last name is Do, D.O. That's what these mental midgets think passes as comedy. They wouldnt know funny if it hit them upside the head with a brick." And for a moment, he visualizes doing exactly that...and smiles.

Bozo's right hand man hops off the sidelines to defend his leader. "Well that's your doh-pinion! Ours differs!!"

Having had just about enough, Kyungsoo reaches up and grabs the closest two clowns by their throats and squeezes ever so slightly. No shouting, no scene, just an even toned reply. His voice may have lowered an octave, but that's beside the point.

"Well, in order for your opinion to matter, I'd have to give a fuck about it. As you can plainly see, I DOH-NT. Now if you are done embarrassing yourselves, I suggest you leave, quietly, before I dandelion your dumbasses. Go on, off you pop!" They waste no time scurrying away like roaches from the light. 

Chanyeol sits tight lipped in awe, inspired by the controlled, simmering power just witnessed. "I wish I were more like you, Soo. Just for now, for this. I need to be stronger, more aggressive. I barely even curse!"

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I heard you before; you said bullshit." 

Chanyeol displays a shy grin and clarifies, "I said _barely_ though!"

Kyungsoo almost cant believe there is a being this pure in the universe, yet here he is faced with one. "It's okay Yeol, really. You're so sweet, practically saccharine. Stay that way if you can, eh? Dont let this world corrupt you. I'll just...I'll do the swearing for you, okay?" 

His sense of foreboding abating for the time being, Yeol just has to ask one more time to be sure, "Does this mean you will stay with me a while? You won't suddenly leave me alone, right?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again and shakes his head at Chanyeol's blatant insecurity. "Me? Bail? You must be crazy. I'm no quitter, and I ain't missin this adventure!" 

'You need me, and just maybe I need you, too.' He's not ready to say that just yet, though. 

"So please, tell me more about your Baekhyun, so I can help you find him."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is the most adorable fanboy ever.

Chanyeol's beaming adoration for his husband is undeniable as he recounts Baekhyun's personality traits. He includes everything, even the unfavorable aspects, to clearly illustrate the one he loves. Every habit, tendency, mannerism Chanyeol can think of, he says it all.

They leave the pub to search for decent (read:cheap) accommodations, and find themselves in a room that could basically be described as a closet with bunk beds. Chanyeol doesnt seem to run out of words to fill the time, he is sincerely painting this picture with every splash of color that is Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo quietly listens and builds an image in his mind. He wonders whether he will like Baekhyun, or want to strangle him. Maybe both, sort of how he is with Chanyeol. 

Yeol's cheery expression now belies the turmoil churning in his gut at the thought of failure. His pressing worries alleviate slightly when he considers how strong Baekhyun truly is. 

What he has survived. 

What he has overcome. 

Baek is Chanyeol's hero, his knight in shining...feathers, as it were.

Yeol has never really needed saving, but he has every confidence that were it to come to pass, Baek would move heaven and earth for him. Were their situations reversed, Baekhyun would battle the gods themselves to return his love safely home.

Chanyeol's mind drifts as they attempt to rest.

_On a night that now seems a lifetime ago, under a stardust sky, two lovers lay amidst the blooms of a flower garden. This first night, far from the last, those stars bore witness to the culmination of endless stolen glances, innocent brush-by touches, letters exchanged in secrecy and read in only the most private of places._

_For a moment, those two bodies lit up the sky far brighter than any star could claim. One in flames and one aglow from within, both so lost in each other that it was neither acknowledged nor ignored, it simply was._

_And in the aftermath, whispered endearment and breathless assurances traded betwixt them, spent. The gentlest butterfly kisses convey affection in stark contrast to still frenzied heartbeats._

_"I've been on this path so long, I stopped questioning. Stopped resisting. Stopped believing I was ever meant for more. But you..."_

_Shaken by the onslaught of emotion, Baekhyun composed himself. "One glimpse of you was all it took. I was shrouded in darkness. Suffocating in its thick. And you saved me. Loey, you saved me."_

Chanyeol feels the memory like a knife to the chest. The name used only by his husband when away from the rest of the world. His resolve strengthened to hear his love call to him again. He had saved Baekhyun from darkness before; he'd just have to do it again. He was certain this time would be exponentially more difficult, but more certain he would stop at nothing to see the light in Baek's eyes again. 

Yeol's journey into slumber was brought to an abrupt halt by shouts of protest from the screen on the opposite wall. "Soo, can you please turn that off? The extra noise makes it difficult to fall asleep." 

"Yeah, sorry, this just caught my attention for a moment. I'll turn it off shortly. It's just so weird, is all." Kyungsoo shifted his gaze downward, almost glaring at the television until he remembers to put on his glasses. "I know they say this guy is eccentric, but this stunt could be marketing suicide."

Leaning up on an elbow, Chanyeol peeks over the edge of the bed at Kyungsoo. "Okay, I give. What the heck are you on about? What guy? What stunt?" It's a bit surreal but Soo actually looks like a teenager with a crush as he explains this "god of a vocal artist" whom noone has ever seen. 

Since Yeol has spent the better part of the evening gushing over the love of his life, he figures it only fair to now return the favor. Not that this singer is the love of Kyungsoo's life, but definitely his...what was it again? Ultimate bias? Humans and their weird ways. He'd probably never get it, especially now that Soo banned him from social media, but he sits and listens because that's what friends do.

Learning all about this "Cheonsa" person was in fact quite entertaining. Kyungsoo was so animated, Chanyeol had to keep reminding him to breathe. 

"How unconventional in the current entertainment climate of sex sells and visual above all else is it that this guy has never once been seen? It's crazy, right?! And his voice is just...fuck I cant even explain it! No matter what the song, even a love song, there is this hint of melancholy that never quite dissipates. It's almost as though he is so _fucking_ sad, but doesn't realize the extent. We can just feel it in his every note. Whoever hurt him be damned; who could ever pain an angel like this?" 

Yeol chuckles at Kyungsoo's choice of descriptor, turning himself over and closing his eyes. "So what's the stunt you cant believe then? If he's this _out there_ , what could be so surprising?"

"Hey, be respectful would ya!? He's mysterious, ya wank." Kyungsoo ignores how a head pops over the edge again, a lone eyebrow raised in his direction, and continues. "So his new single was set to drop, and he always does a short live broadcast pre-release. Hides his face, of course, but his fans get to hear him talk for a short while. About the song, or the weather, or why gerbera daisies are superior, or absolutely nothing in particular. He never releases without it...until today. I wonder if he's okay. His fans are rioting. Well, the psychos are rioting; his true fans like yours truly are worried for his well-being." Kyungsoo blathers on and fails to notice how still the space has become. 

"Ger...bera...daisies?" 

"Yeah, had this whole mini rant once about how roses were completely overrated and only the purest creatures could truly grasp the beauty of the gerbera daisy. I thought it was weird but ya know--" Kyungsoo stops his ramble as he notices the trembling of Chanyeol's hands fisting and releasing repeatedly. "Hey, hey you okay, Yeol?" 

No answer comes, just a noticable rise in the room's temperature, too quick to be naturally occurring. Deducing that the shift in temp is due to the angel's emotional turbulence, Kyungsoo attempts to soothe him by playing one of Cheonsa's ballads. 

If only he'd known...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's scathing indictment fits the heart of a warrior. Even in his ostracism he is fearless, for them. He always knew it was them.

Eavesdropping like a busybody neighborhood gossip is not how Kihyun envisioned his evening, but sometimes shit happens. 

In the middle of cleaning the en suite for the bedroom opposite Baekhyun's, the doors swing open and slam shut just as quickly as a disheveled Dr. Kwon paces.

As a reflex Kihyun kills the light and slides behind the bathroom door, soundlessly spying. Hearing one side of an obviously intense phone conversation of the panicked doc with an unknown participant.

"His scans are changing. There are new breaks in the cloud overlying the temporal lobe."

"I know, listen I'm not finished just--"

"Would you stop interrupting me? You are worse than Uncle!! I knew I should have called Jiyong instead." 

"There's more but not like this. I need you here. No I am not overreacting! Please just look at what I'm sending you. It should be in your email by now. Go ahead, I'll wait."

"THAT IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!"

"See you in the morning then. Love you, sis."

Hearing the doctor perturbed to this extent throws Kihyun off that he doesn't notice the conversation end. He is rapidly brought back to reality as the light switch is flipped on.

It's a coin toss on who screamed loudest, the doctor or the housemaid.

The two dissolve in a fit of giggles, unaware that their outburst echoed across the hall as well, triggering a one sided unconscious conversation from half memory, half dream.

_"Why the war? Why this endless, meaningless battle? This vacuous quest for dominance solves nothing, creates despair. We live in paradise, one not short on space. There is literally room for everyone, yet greed is destroying utopia."_

_"You deem me guilty for falling in love. I pity you for not knowing how. I will accept your punishment, but should any harm befall my husband and our child, hell itself won't hold my wrath, and its heat will pale in comparison to mine."_

Baekhyun's eyes slowly open as he is murmuring about not needing a flame to sear...And he has no idea what that means. 

He does know, however, that his head is fucking killing him. 'Perhaps a little more rest would be nice after all.' 

Memories wax and wane, lulling the patient into sleep.

Flights below, Wonho sits somberly in the security hub, flipping through cameras checking placement and focus. 

As he passes Baekhyun's bedroom, he expects to see the patient prone on his bed, as he has been since his latest episode. 

The bodyguard shouldn't have assumed.

"What in the actual...his eyes...is that light? Jooheon stop snoring and look at this!!!" Shoving his cohort out of his chair where he had been snoozing noisily, Wonho snaps the button for sound and catches the end of a furious speech recited as if it were in this moment.

"Was that necessary?" Hoisting himself off the floor, Jooheon is shushed with a hand in the air.

"Listen, dammit! And look!!"

From the speakers, a very different Baekhyun is heard, one boiling with tempered rage, and it is threatening to spill.

"...guilty for falling in love. I pity...accept your punishment, but should /any/ harm befall...husband...our child, hell... hold my wrath...will pale in comparison to mine."

Wonho slaps Jooheon upside the head, "Some fucking head of security you are!! We almost missed that!"

"I think my dereliction of duty is secondary right now, dont you??? Did you hear him? A husband and chi--OH WHAT THE FUCK?" 

As his ass hits the ground again, this time from shock, Jooheon stares at the screen incredulous of what he is witnessing.

Remembering Shownu's words, realizing that it was no fluke, Wonho is frozen in place, unblinking as the scene unfolds. 

Baekhyun is glowing. It is momentary, fleeting even, yet dismaying. 

This cant happen yet. It's too soon; he isnt ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing people is not Kyungsoo's strength, but he knows when he's in over his head.

Do Kyungsoo isn't a social person by nature. 

It isn't that he dislikes everyone, well maybe a little, but it's really more that he learned early on how to shut up and stay out of the line of fire.

Growing up in a group home for abandoned and wayward youth has a way of hardening even the softest boys and well, Soo wasnt exactly soft to start. Small stature mattered not, he perfected a "don't fuck with me" stare and spoke minimally; people got the hint.

So for him to dial Oh Sehun's office and ask a favor was no small feat. Once roommates, they shared the mindset of invisible being best, although they did talk oft on nights when neither could sleep. They hadn't seen each other since Sehun was permanently adopted and that had been years.

Turns out, their penchant for blending served each of them well. Kyungsoo became a proficient...acquirer of things... Sehun became a private detective. Now, both of those skill sets would be put to the test. The call connects on the third ring. "Oh Se Investigates."   
...  
...  
...  
"That's it? That's all you say? What kinda asshole--" he doesnt even finish the sentence because

"Soo?? Do Kyungsoo is that you?" Sehun knows from two and a half sentences that the disgruntled bitching is none other than his first (sorta) friend. "Well I'll be damned."

"Yeah, if we fuck this up, we may just be." Kyungsoo considers a moment before continuing, but really what choice does he have? He certainly can't afford to pay for any more fire damaged hostel rooms. "I need your help, Sehun. Can you keep a secret?" 

"Finally coming out?" 

"I will honestly stab you in the neck."

"Okay okay geez!! What's up?" Mischievous as Sehun is, he does know which limits not to push.

"We're gonna need to do this in person..."

"Where are you? I'll have Jun send a car."

Kyungsoo half expects his next statement to be a no-go. "That might take a while. I'm back home."

"Shit, helicopter it is!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the library, waiting on the rest of the team to arrive, Shownu makes a call. 
> 
> "Changkyun, the sharks are swarming. We need an actual press release. Keep it vague, just enough to satiate their scrutiny. The hell should I know? You're the agent, mate; make something up!"

"Headlining this evening's broadcast from the entertainment world: 

Renowned reclusive vocalist Cheonsa's camp has released a brief statement regarding recent rumors. 

The assertion is that the artist is mildly unwell, at home resting with the intention of an appearance soon."

Attention fixed on the screen above the counter, Chanyeol stands frozen, soaking in every word before stalking the aisle as the anchor switches stories. 

He knows that that explanation is solid bullshit, however, with no point of orientation, he is more vexed than ever.

"Chanyeol, I really need you to be calm. Transport is on its way; let's try not to burn down any more buildings, okay?" Kyungsoo is nervously glancing around the cafe, then focusing back on the towering basketcase. 

"And would you sit down for fucks sake? You draw enough attention with your ears alone, pacing about like a maniac isn't helping!" 

The lovesick lank finally takes Kyungsoo's plea seriously enough to abide and plants his tush in the booth. 'Embellisher' he thinks to himself. "I didnt burn down a building, you are blowing the whole scene out of proportion. And I cant help being antsy; pardon my language but I am in a quagmire of fucktitude and sinking with every second we waste why is that so--OW OWWW OWWW!!!"

Kyungsoo's actions leave no room for interpretation, and his grip would break a normal man's hand without struggle. "I'll let go when you calm the fuck down and shut up. Your outbursts have got every human's eyes on you and maybe some others, too. Now, stop yelling. Matter of fact, stop talking altogether. Help is on the way, you gigantic crybaby. I thought you were some badass angel come to claim your man at any price?!" 

Silence reigns once again, and the shorter realizes what hes done. "Oh hell, speak dammit!"

"I'm not...I'm not the strong one. He is; he always has been. I'm sorry I know I'm making this harder and you dont have any obligation to be doing this. I'm not even sure why you are. I just want my husband back. He needs me." Chanyeol's eyes are brimming with unshed tears, but he does hold his composure enough to merely singe the table and not harm the hands now loosening from his own.

"That's better. Keep it at this level, alright?" Yeol nods, not trusting his voice again yet. "So you're not a warrior, inconsequential. You're afraid. Understandable. You _do_ have power inside you, and I have faith you can harness and wield it when the time comes. You'll do it because he needs you, because you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, and because you have me beside you. Trust in me too, Yeol."

The chuffing blades of a helicopter can be heard in the distance, and two pair of widened eyes are at the door in a split second. 

"You're not exactly under the radar either, Soo." Chanyeol has a minuscule grin, feeling a twinge of relief from forward progress. His companion doesnt find him as amusing, judging from the bubbling glare. 

The chopper door slides open and a face that can only characterized as royal looks back from the pilot seat. "Hope you boys aren't afraid of flying!" 

Chanyeol barely stops the fist headed toward that handsome face. "Please dont kill the pilot," he implores Kyungsoo. "I only know how to fly _myself_."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fucking way.

A staff meeting has been called in the library to discuss recent developments. The entire team needs to be on the same page, and Shownu has always believed they function so well because of this philosophy. MX is a well-oiled machine, chosen for this mission specifically because they're the best. 

"I know there have been a few recent incidents which were...unexpected to be polite, fucking weird to be blunt." Leader isnt mixing words today; direct and upfront is on the menu. "Truthfully, I don't know it all yet, but he obviously isnt an average angel it appears."

"First thing I have to insist upon, is that we go back to exclusively referring to boss as Baby. I've been guilty myself of skirting that precept, but it has to stop. We need to remember _why_ that came about; we're duty bound to protect him, as he sees and even as he doesn't. Baby has no idea what adversaries await should he become visible to them again. The RV guard tasked us with his safety; we shall not fail. 

"Now, with that being said, let's get into his condition. Doctor Kwon is just finishing the full workup and is the way down." Befuddled, Jooheon breaks in, "Kwon has been here observing and testing Bae...Baby for how long now? Why doesnt he already have answers?"

Wonho fields this question, as he can feel the tension building in Shownu's head. "Not Jo, you oblivious shithead." Diplomacy fail. "Genius Kwon is here, and had you been watching the cameras as is your damn job, you'd have known that!" Feather light steps enter the room just in time to dissipate the brewing storm of testosterone. 

"So you're still calling me 'genius' huh boys? I'm flattered, but just Boa will do fine by me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your little roast short, as time is of the essence. Now let's talk about our spectacular patient, shall we? My theory is a bit...dubitable." Boa pauses for effect and Jo shakes his head from the doorway, thinking, 'And the family says I'M the dramatic one?'

With a hint of baiting in her eye, the doctor continues. "I mean, who would have thought that the tales of The Twelve might be true?"

Her question hangs in the air, hushing her audience until a certain head of security finally breaks the silence with the words they all were thinking. "No. Fucking. Way." The team collectively loses its shit. 

With one high-pitched whistle, the ruckus is quelled, and silence looms as the team lets those heavy words settle. Shownu speaks with no disrespect, but the feeling of incredulity is apparent. "We have all learned the mythos, know the tales of the great wars. Why is it that we know nothing of this evil trifecta? Dont you think it sounds a bit...much? This 'big 3' that seeks to rule by whatever corrupt, diabolical means necessary?" 

The doctor chuckles softly as she expected the reaction. It _does_ sound far fetched. "For one thing," she began, "you all have been on Earth for quite some time, and these bastards have been quite good at covering their tracks. 

"They have spies embedded in the official ranks and most battles wouldnt even be happening if not for their meddling and instigation. If the youngest Velvet guard hadnt overheard their scheming, who knows if we'd have ever known their true intentions." 

_An adorable youngling played in hallways she had no business occupying, waiting for her tutor to finish with the prior student. Wandering aimlessly, she found herself in front of a break in the wall that seemed to be out of place. As young girls do, she placed her ear to the wall and felt the slightest shift. Then she heard the voices._

_Murmurs and grumbles escalated into barking shouts, and while some of the words were beyond her vocabulary, Yeri was able to pick up the gist of the argument._

_Soldier Byun was to be reconditioned and scrubbed of his developing emotions._

_He was being accused of consorting with another man and neglecting his...extermination duties?_

_Okay maybe that she didnt get. But it seemed Byun was in a whole heap of trouble, as Yeri put it in her mind. 'Why does that name ring a bell? Where do I... Oh no. Oh no isnt that Chanyeollie's husband?' She listened harder as the intensity rose._

_"He **will** listen and he will put an end to the relationship or we will put an end to all **three**! Soldiers die in battles all the time, and 'accidents' happen at home, especially when one is in that condition."_

_Voices overlapped around the room. "You cant seriously expect-" "You have lost your damn-" "I wont be party to this!""What are you--STAY BACK!" The room disintegrated into screams and eventually stilled._

_From what she could tell, the two called Changmin and Yunho didnt make it, while three others acquiesced to live. Survival instincts, you could say._

_The young one covered her mouth and blinked away her tears as she ran to find her joy, Sooyoung. She'd know what to do._

_What Joy did was gather the rest of the Velvet guards and approach the warden, Irene. They knew time was of the essence and they'd need help on a major scale. So they went where they knew they could trust. A generation of girls who were warriors in their own right._

"We want to believe you, but Boa you've been down here longer than we have. How do _you_ know all this?" Hoping asking for evidence isn't rude, but as leader, Shownu has to consider every angle and option. 

The elder isnt offended, and if reassurance is what they require, she'll happily provide to gain their confidence. "Surely you know there are others in my family line. Jo and I are not the only Kwons roaming about. 

"I know, boys. I get that this is overwhelming and fantastical but the fact remains that you have a spontaneously glowing, levitating, amnesiac asleep upstairs. The sooner you accept that he is likely the holder of one of the 12 powers, the sooner we can set about restoring him."

The doctor isnt losing patience, but they dont have infinite time either. MX needs to get a grip, and fast.

"It's a miracle he was able to be saved at all; his sentence was death. His wings had already been cleaved and he was being dragged to his end. By the grace of all gods, Yuri's girls got to him first and sent him down. The memory wipe was meant to be a protective barrier, but now it's crumbling and we are not equipped to safely reintegrate his mind. Not with what he's going to learn about the events after his expulsion. If this goes awry, it will extinguish his light infinitely. We are not prepared, and we need to change that fact, fast."

The team nods in recognition and takes their cues from their leader who simply asks what they should do next. The doctor gives a kind smile before continuing. 

"We need to keep things as 'normal' as possible for now. Schedule and consistency, and wait for instructions."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, no fucking way!

Kyungsoo glowers moodily and watches as the miles pass by below. He hasn't spoken since they boarded. Chanyeol can tell something heavy is occupying his mind, so he simply observes curiously. 

A voice from the front seat breaks his train of thought. "Since our crotchety acquaintance in common isnt keen on social etiquette, I'll just introduce myself. I'm Junmyeon, Sehun's elder brother." The blue blood gives a wink and Chanyeol colors from the innocent flirt. 

After a moment to clear his blush, Yeol smiles apologetically. "I'm afraid I dont know Sehun yet, but I'm sure any friend of Soo's is a good guy." 

The pilot pivots astonished to the other passenger before returning to the taller behind him. "You two must be quite close already, because you just called him 'Soo' and you still have a working windpipe." 

Kyungsoo's silence shatters with fervor. "FIRST off, you're Sehun's _adopted_ brother; secondly, stop acting like you still know me! I havent seen you in YEARS, Jun."

Chanyeol half expects harsh words to be returned; instead a soft smile and softer tone comes in response. "Blood doesnt make family. Hunnie is my brother, period. And true, you havent seen me in years, but that doesnt mean I havent been there. I'm still Suho, whether you see me or not."

"SUHO MY A-"

Their exchange is interrupted by notice of the changing landscapes as they approach the city. "Oop, would ya look at that? This trip just flew right by, eh??" Junmyeon gives his passengerd the goofiest smile with finger guns combo either of them had ever seen, and they cant help but chuckle. 

"Whatever, Jun. Your jokes are still the worst," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but grins despite himself.

"I will have you know I am the punniest guy in my office!" Two groans are drowned out by one series of self appreciating guffaws.

"Yeol, can I _please_ hit him now???"

A short distance away in a high rise in downtown Seoul, the air of the 94th floor grows restless as a bewildered young man reads a book of what he once believed to be the fairy tales of his younger years. Furrowed brows and a cold stare hide growing anxiety.

His brother's parting words spinning in his head like a cyclone, doors begin to slam and windows rattle from the barometric disturbance. "This is our history, and I cant leave you in the dark any longer. Even if you cant remember, I need you to open your mind to possibility."

Closing the book, Sehun's elegant hands clutch the leather binding, thumbs tracing over the engraved letters with reverence. He isnt positive yet, but he knows these stories. He _feels_ them. His eyes fall back and he speaks the letters aloud, to no one at all and yet almost with a wish to be heard. "E...X...O"...and as the winds blow out of control, Sehun remains perfectly still.

Across town, a newly married couple indulging in their honeymoon activities are jolted to clarity by intense trepidation. Abnormal static build up causes every hair to stand, just short of time to avoid the literal strike of lightning directly into their bed.

What should be a killing blow to any normal human causes zero damage to one man, and the other suffers minor burns which seem to be fading as his skin becomes...frosted? 

The lovers, stunned in more ways than one, stare wordlessly as the adrenaline surge fades. Neither can be brought to but one coherent thought before they lose consciousness. 

"No. Fucking. Way."

The two men awake in an embrace that was naturally protective. They lost consciousness simultaneously last night, but still gravitated together and held one another against any outside force. "Dae...I had the weirdest dream," the slightly smaller man begins. 

"Min, honey, I dont think that was a dream. Look up." Catlike eyes drift up to where scorch marks mar the previously pristine ceiling. "Oh hell no!!! I spent two months finding the perfect color scheme! Go get the ladder, Dae, I am scrubbing that NOW."

Mouth turned up at the corners, the less panicky husband chuckles and wraps an arm around his love. "That'll have to wait, my most handsome lover. Did you forget what today is?" 

Seductive yet pouty, Min looks up at Dae through his eyelashes. "Do we have to? I want another week of just me, you, and our bed. It's not fair we have to go back already." Simpering adoringly, Dae pushes the deceivingly cute man toward the bathroom. 

"No, love, as much as I'd enjoy that, we do own the place; probably a good idea for us to make an appearance. It's been a month, you know?" Huffing like a child, Min stomps off to bathe. "Ugh, fine. You're the worst wife ever!!" 

"Is that so? Get your perfect ass in the shower before I show you exactly what kind of 'wife' I am!! And stop whining; that's _my_ thing!" 

From the other room a mumble is heard, "Is that a threat or a promise?"  
... ... 

"YES."  
...

90 minutes later, both emerge from the steam...no frowns, pouts, or scowls to be found.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Liu Kang once said to Johnny Cage, "But what if all the legends were true?"

Sehun closes his eyes on the drive across town, still trying to absorb the mountain of information in Junmyeon's seemingly ancient text. He drowns out the background conversation and pictures the scenes as he interpreted them. 

_A great war once encompassed the whole of heaven. The reasons it began? Why does any war begin? There are forces at work, destructive forces of the darkest nature, who wish to conquer and rule at any cost. They will destroy any resistance without remorse or mercy._

_On most occasions of conquest, those not directly involved remain blissfully unaware of the grimy nature and subterfuge which callously threatens our peace. These centuries did not live up to that norm. Casualties numbered in the billions by the time it ceased. Soldiers, peasants, rulers, children...no one was safe._

_Throughout the endless battles, beacons of distress were sent out to whomever, if anyone at all, would hear and render aid. The last three generations found themselves blessed by a specific set of combatants protecting them from those who would rule in tyranny. Individuals who were fearsome on their own, and when gathered en masse, became nearly unstoppable. They had gifts of incredible power that were released in advanced age or death, and in turn accepted by the next generation of their kind. They were dubbed The Twelve._

_Everyone was so ecstatic when the time of decimation ended, they stopped paying attention to the minuscule, yet relentless battles that still waged on in distant lands. It wasnt in their faces, so they didnt have to acknowledge it. The fact that some of the most hideous deeds took place right under their noses escaped them. Ignorance truly became bliss, it seemed._

_After the image of lasting peace had blanketed heaven, it was decided to initiate the retirement of the current 12. It was intended that they could release their gifts to the universe and contentedly rest in a life of their choosing. That is not, however, what came to pass._

_They were observed as they gathered to perform the ceremony. The location was to be a secret known only to the participants, as a special precaution for this untested rite. They didnt know they had been betrayed until seconds after the ritual completed, and their weakened states left them all but defenseless against the slaughter._

_They were exterminated, and with no direct line of succession, their powers appeared lost. Never meant to be held by angels. Definitely never meant to be held by a human._

Kyungsoo pokes Sehun's cheek lightly to arouse him from his trance. "Hey, wakey wakey _Printh Thehun_!! Time to buy us a meal!!" 

"Fuck off, Soo, that lisp has been gone since I was 16!" 

"So, like, two years then?"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO TALK, YODA!"

"Whatever you say, noodle."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Twitter's own "officially validated by Subway" @bootybottombaek has to make an appearance. Thanks again, Cait!!! ❤

Frightened eyes flutter open and Baekhyun looks around his bedroom. A fond smile crosses his lips as he sees the daisies on his bedside table. 

"I thought they might bring you a bit of cheer. Hope you dont mind." 

With a slight shake of his head Baek tries to answer, voice raspy from disuse. "No, no I like them. Thank you, Wonho. You always know just the right thing to do."

A shy blush creeps up from his neck and he denies the claim. "Nah, Baby, I just pay attention to people I care about. Are you feeling okay? What can I get you? What do you need?"

"I want...  
I..I need..."

"Anything, Baby. Name it."

"I need my brothers."

An hour later Shownu and Wonho have conferred with Drs. Kwon and decided that Baekhyun's wish of seeing his brothers needs to be granted asap. They set about to work on contact, now it's just a waiting game. Turns out they wouldnt be waiting long. 

The recreational room is alive with the sounds of young men who are carefree for the first time in years. 

With Baekhyun still being homebound, there isn't a lot for a security team to do other than tend to his needs. He's surprisingly low maintenance when not giving them all heart attacks with his otherworldly outbursts. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk still cook and direct the rest of the cleaning staff, Jooheon keeps an eye on the cameras and does perimeter sweeps periodically, but there's really not much need for a driver, so Hyungwon spends most of his time pestering his husband and sharpening his knife collection. 

The only one who isnt relaxed is Baek's agent, who grows increasingly more anxious by the day. "You _know_ how fangirls are, guys. They're like sharks after you've chummed the waters!!! We need to give them something before they come in for the kill!!"

Changkyun's rant is interrupted by the doorbell. 

Jooheon is the first to the door, defensive position ready to take down an attacker if necessary. He opens the door to find a young girl, probably college age, standing with a bag of food and beverages. Hyungwon is right behind him, 6" blade at the ready. 

"Um hi, yeah, Subway delivery? Can you please sign here?"

Jooheon reads her nametag and gives his most flirtatious smile. "Sure thing, Cait. Let me just figure this...I wanna make sure I give you a 'big tip' for your trouble," and the fool winks at her as though he didnt just make the worst innuendo ever. Hyungwon hits him in the back with the handle of his knife. "Knock it off you weirdo, you're gonna make the cutie uncomfortable!"

"Um, okay then..." Cait looks around inside the house, ignoring the painfully awkward flirting. She reads the signature as he hands the slip over. "Yeah thanks, Joohoney! Have a good day and dont forget to 'Eat Fresh!!!!'" Holy hell does she dislike having to use that slogan for every delivery. But it pays the billls so...

"It's actually Jooh..." but she's already halfway down the drive back to her car, out of earshot. 'Nevermind, I kinda like it better the way she says it.' 

"You're ridiculous, man, she was obviously smiling at ME." 

"Piss off, Hyungwon! You're married anyway!!" 

"So? You saying I cant appreciate nature's gifts?" 

"BUT YOU'RE GAY!!" 

"Bisexual. Again, so??" 

Handing over the drinks in hopes that the driver's full hands will prevent him from being stabbed, Jooheon yells for the others. "Guys! Food is here!"

He steps toward the dining room when once again the doorbell sounds. Giving a 1000 watt smile reopening the door, "I just knew you were into me!!" he rattles before looking out the entrance. 

Standing there was not a beautiful young delivery girl, but two men. They could be brothers, not quite twins but definitely related. One was full tilt on the pretty side, whereas the other was handsome on a scale not fair to most men. He would definitely "steal yo girl", without even trying. 

All it takes is one sentence to put Jooheon back on the job, ready to take these guys out.

"We are here for Baekhyun."

Dropping the food instantly and grabbing the pretty one by the arm, taking him to the ground, imagine Jooheon's surprise when the model-looking one disappears into thin air after calling for Baekhyun. 

"RUSH!! Baby's in trouble!!!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let It Goooooooooo

At the back of a cozy cafe, four unrealistically handsome men are deep in discussion.

"Alright tell me what you learned while I was fetching Tweedletall and Tweedleangry."

Chanyeol is glad there is no preset cutlery on their table.

Sehun takes a deep breath and begins recalling the fantastic history he's been immersed in over the past day. He gives as much detail as he can remember, with his brother filling in any blanks. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sit stupefied. 

"Throughout the generations, there have been many incarnations of The Twelve, many holders of those powers, and yes, many couplings among them, although not strictly romantic. Pairings have also been found as siblings, best friends, occasionally parent and child."

Pulling out the book, he shows the two across the table. "Look, there's even a catalog of past combinations. Frost and telekinesis, wind and teleportation, water and fli--" "That's quite enough, Sehun." Junmyeon cuts in abruptly, "Those aren't important now; let's concentrate on the present...please."

Three pairs of eyes exchange confused glances, but Sehun does as he's asked and moves ahead. 

"So, I think I'm Wind. When I was reading the book you left for me, everything just went haywire. It was like I was in the eye of a tornado and I couldnt control it. But I wasnt scared either, like I knew I would be fine. And...I think you're Water."

"Oh? How so?"

"A dream I had when I was younger. I was playing by our pool and I wasnt being careful. I slipped on the tiles and fell into the deep end. I remember swallowing so much water and sinking to the bottom. I was dying, I just _knew_ I was. And then there you were, lifting me out and putting your hands on my chest. You weren't pumping though, like CPR. You closed your eyes, almost looked like you were praying, lifted your hands by mere inches, and suddenly the water was flowing back out of me, like _magic_. I dont think that was a dream; I think it's a memory that you hid to protect me."

Junmyeon has to turn away to collect his emotions, for he remembers those moments as though they were yesterday. He nearly failed in his duty as Sehun's guardian, but much more importantly, he almost lost his little brother. His angst is palpable.

"It's okay, Jun. You saved me; I'm here and I'm okay. I love you."

"Oh fuck my life why is everything so mushy emo shit with you people?? Can we get on with it?!"

"Ah very well, Soo, holder of the power of Strength and Earth."

Furiously gripping the table, Kyungsoo resists the knee jerk reaction to flip it. "Nononono you are _not_ making me part of your colorful insanity! I'm along for the ride, here to help this giant puppy dog, but that's it!!!"

"Dont you find it a little convenient that he just so happened to land less than a mile from you? That's because we _all _are drawn to each other on a certain wavelength. Our powers are magnetically bound on a low level frequency. So while it's not the main coupling for you two, there is a connection that caused you to meet. Just like you and Sehun, and me, too. My family didnt adopt him out of coincidence."__

__Kyungsoo balks at this, and Chanyeol swears he hears cracking of wood. "Then...then why didnt you take me, too? You stole my only friend, left me alone, AGAIN, and for what??"_ _

__"Because you didnt need the kind of protecting he did, Kyungsoo. You were tasked with a guardianship of your own, and you know that if you just think about it. Who would have been there for those boys if you weren't? Who would have made sure they were well fed and educated and unsullied by those who would seek to steal their innocence? You had a mission, and you performed admirably."_ _

__"I...I still dont believe it."_ _

__Yeol definitely heard cracking this time. He looks down and quietly speaks._ _

__"It does make sense, though, Soo. You almost broke my hand without effort, and I'm pretty sure those hooligans who hassled us at the bar couldnt speak properly after you released their throats."_ _

__"Argh, not you, too! I thought you were on my side?!"_ _

__"I am. But you just broke a solid wood table with your hands."_ _

__Their light bickering continues as the brothers quietly lean together._ _

__"Jun. I just...did you see it?"_ _

__"See what, Hun? The table? That's nothing compared to what is coming."_ _

__"No...I mean yeah wow but no. See the repeater? Fire and light, fire and light, always it's fire and light. What does it mean?"_ _

__"It's the will of the universe, Sehun. Some energies will _always_ find each other, regardless of obstacle or circumstance."_ _

__"Soulmates."_ _

__After a few moments of quiet, Sehun's mind takes a tangent._ _

__"Hey Kyungie? Who did you end up leaving in charge back home?"_ _

__Soo freezes._ _

...

~~~~

_  
_Meanwhile at LSM Home #127 for Wayward and Abandoned Youth_ _

____

____

___  
_"Alright dreamies its getting late. Time to brush teeth and hop into bed!" "Yeah and no cell phones this time!!"_ _ _ _

___"Whatever, man. Why dont you and Bieber go back to the basement and leave us alone?"_ _ _

~~~~

...

"Oh shit."

__

~~~~

Behind the door to the cafe's kitchen, Min didnt really mean to overhear. Those are some pretty outrageous claims, but he's been through some pretty outrageous shit in the past 24 hours himself. Did that kid say "frost" was a power?  
  


~~~~

__

__

__Deliberating done, Kyungsoo decides it would behoove him to remind those heathens he is still watching, so they don't eat the foreigners alive._ _

__"You know? Maybe I'll just call Johnny and check in..."_ _

__As he stands, he slips on frozen floor and cracks it with his head. Astounded that his cranium is still in tact and brain is still inside it, Soo relents with reservation._ _

__"Okay, maybe I believe...a _little_."_ _

__So immersed in their talk of history and self discovery, none of the four take notice of the eyes and ears trained on them since they entered the cafe. Eyes originally present to observe a certain couple, but now found more lucrative prey._ _

__The tremor that occurs when Kyungsoo broke the floor is enough to stir and scatter most of the patrons into a slight panic, fearing an earthquake._ _

__It makes for the perfect distraction to approach and capture the water wielding guardian, whom he had recognized almost immediately. His three companions shouldn't be much of an issue; humans never are._ _

__A mistaken assumption he will regret._ _

__Chanyeol, caught between laughter and shock, leans out of the booth to help Kyungsoo off the floor. Amidst the swarm of bodies heading toward the exit, there is one stealthily coming their way. His grasp on Soo goes lax as he focuses on the imposing figure._ _

__Confused momentarily, the glint of a blade brings panic to Yeol's face, and Junmyeon pulls moisture from every available source to throw up a barrier. He doesnt know yet what he's blocking, but he knows it terrified Yeol and that's enough._ _

__"Run!" is all Jun says as he struggles to keep the wall in place. He hasn't actively used his power in ages, but now isnt the time to doubt. The younger three scramble behind him but make no move to actually flee. "We aren't leaving you, hyung," comes Sehun's shaky, yet determined voice._ _

__That voice loses a bit of its resolution as a scimitar swoops down through their shield and slices Junmyeon's forearm, causing him to temporarily falter. Sehun's arms fly upward as a squall sends their assailant into the far wall, motionless and silent._ _

__All attention turns to Jun to assess his wound. The four end up searching for supplies and from the back room come the two original targets. Petrified but wanting to help, they bring hot water and towels, along with their first aid kit. Their introductions are short as they survey the level of destruction that was nonexistent just a few minutes ago._ _

__"I'm Jongdae he's Minseok nice to meet you yadda yadda and can I just ask what the hell? Whyyyy? Who are"--_ _

__"No," the leader of the group stops him short. "Dont even finish that question. The less you know, the better."_ _

__Shaking his head, the quieter husband interjects, "I'm not sure we have a choice. I think maybe, maybe we were meant to meet."_ _

__"Really? Are we picking up more strays, now? **Next thing you know, we'll be importing them from China!** " _ _

__"Soo, come on, this isnt the weirdest thing we've heard recently. Give him a chance to explain," ever curious Chanyeol pleads._ _

__"Last night, something strange happened while Dae and I were in bed."_ _

__Kyungsoo gets up to leave while Sehun leans in closer. "Hang on, this is just getting good! Please continue."_ _

__"The air seemed calm, too calm, and then it charged like a...like a bolt of...hey, where did that guy go?"_ _

__The other five men spun to see an enraged attacker, leaping over the counter, sword already in downward motion. Kyungsoo shoved the three closest to him out of harm's way and stumbled back to the ground taking the brunt of the hit before the others can react._ _

__He does manage to shove the guy back considerably, but it's almost as if this adversary is unstoppable. He turns on the two left standing and charges._ _

__From the floor, Junmyeon has gathered just enough strength to throw a small barrier of water to give them time to run. Jongdae slips, sending him directly within the maniacal bastard's reach, and Minseok dives backward to cover his husband, rolling with his hands out to block the onslaught._ _

__Suddenly, you can hear a pin drop. Four travelers frozen in awe, two cafe owners frozen in fear, and one assailant just...frozen._ _

__"I see now why you thought we should meet."_ _

__As they unceremoniously stuff their attacker's body in the deep freezer, little is said. So many shocking events have left the men stunned into silence. Well, most of them, anyway._ _

__"Dae."_ _

__"Dae..."_ _

__"KIM JONG DAE!!!"_ _

__"WHAT?!"_ _

__"You've a lovely voice, but dont you find it even slightly inappropriate to be singing Foreigner's 'Cold as Ice' considering?"_ _

__"He tried to kill us. He's lucky I'm not breaking out the soundtrack to Frozen."_ _

__"Fair enough."_ _


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had happened was....

Disoriented, Jongin reaches out to the nearest stable surface and steadies himself. He opens his eyes with a deep exhale and is met with the bewildered countenance of his brother. "You...how did you-" Baekhyun's question is cut by an urgent embrace. 

"I have no idea what the hell just happened, so I'm going to hug you before it happens again." Both brothers chuckle and pull back to look eachother in the face. "Pup-"

"BABY!!!" The door ruptures from its hinges and Baek instinctively pulls Jongin behind him. "It's okay; I'm okay!!!" shouting as a short burst of light blinds his intended protectors temporarily. They drop their weapons as their hands come to their eyes in pain. "Baby, what the hell?" 

Joohoney finally makes it up the stairs with a squirmy struggling waif over his shoulder. "Would you _stop_ thrashing? I'll drop you on this hardwood, I swear!" He stops in the bedroom doorway after almost tripping on a pistol. "What...the?" 

"You see, what had happened was..."

It's quiet, uncomfortably so. Taemin and Jongin sit silently through "Angel 101" and are surprisingly unfazed. Might have something to do with the fact that their fathers had already come clean regarding Jongin's less than terran origins. Pieces of puzzles they'd been working on for years were finally coming together. 

The biggest challenge now would be to keep Baekhyun in the dark for a little longer. The doctors had yet to find a way to reintegrate his memories without shattering him. For now, his ignorance was his protection. They join him in the conference room with that at the forefront of their thoughts. 

"So uh, they call you 'Baby' eh?" barely stifling a laugh, Jongin hopes the tease will lighten the mood. "Sounds kinda kinky, I'm just sayin." 

Wonho all but jumps in agreement, "SEE??" but Hyungwon isn't amused. "Oh you cant talk, you call him a dog!" 

Taemin finally speaks, still salty over their initial welcome wagon, "Not a dog, a puppy, and look at him. Like he isn't?" 

Conceding, the driver rolls his eyes, "Fine. Point made."

Sitting idly at the head of the table, Baekhyun grumbles to his agent. "Great, now they're ganging up on me."

"You're handling it fine. Nobody would ever guess you're just out of a wee bit of a coma. Must be ready to go back to work, then?" 

"That actually sounds divine, I.M. What's my next schedule?"

"Pass Kwon's physical first, and get a handle on the weird shit, then if you still want to, we'll get back out there. But know that there will be extreme protective measures from here on. We always knew you were special; guess we are just finding out exactly how much."

" _Of course_ I'm special. You know that's why they call me Cheonsa; I've got the voice of an angel!" 

Nobody says a word.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's English for 'I'm sorry about your face?'"

One would think hiding a human(ish) popsicle would put a damper on the now party of six, but after the initial attack of "what the fuck" has worn off, they rebound rather quickly. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo seem to be the least affected. In his line of work, the private detective had come across a dead body or two, although he'd never been a party to causing one. And Soo, well, he was just naturally unflappable. He could probably come up against his evil twin and it wouldnt faze him. 

Opting to take the cafe catering van for more room, Minseok takes the driver's seat. Jongdae slides into the passenger seat and quietly holds his free hand. So recently they had pledged their love and loyalty to each other in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and now apparently normal times and weird shit, come what may. A gentle kiss and touch of foreheads upturns the newlyweds' lips and meets mixed reactions from the other four climbing into the vehicle. 

Chanyeol looks out the window wistfully, anxious to share such an intimate moment with his husband again. Beside him comes a gruff, "If you two are gonna keep that up, I'm riding in the back!" 

"Sorry, Soo, but Sehun and I need the space to work. We do have questions for you though, if you want to stay turned around." Sighing, he accepts this scenario. "Fine, but if I hear them swapping spit, I am jumping out the door, in motion or not." Chanyeol smiles despite himself.

Sehun begins questioning Kyungsoo, who has a plethora of information about their target. What Soo doesnt know, Sehun searches online and sends out discreet queries to others in the business. "It appears we are heading West." "Like India?" "Who are you, Columbus? Mistaking places for IndiAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! NO NOT THE FACE!!!!" 

Sehun's neck will definitely bruise and his cheek has fabric burn from the seat ahead of him. Paying no mind to his brother's plight, Junmyeon answers, "No, like America. We're going to the U.S. Guess those English classes at prep school will come in handy," before continuing making the travel arrangements. 

Outsiders mistake them for trust fund babies, and true their parents were wealthy, but these brothers still worked for their position and never abused the advantages at their disposal. To those who knew them, they were generous and humble, even if Sehun could be a bit smug about his fierce physiognomy. Never met a mirror he didn't like, this kid. That outward visage caved under just one eyesmile, though; the boy's natural charm shone through, and he won't deny both have been of great use in his work.

Still rubbing his sore muscles, he looks over at his brother, multi tasking his laptop, tablet, and mobile with furrowed brows. "How's it coming, Jun?"

Glancing up from his phone, the group's guardian grins. "Pack your bags, gentlemen. Los Angeles awaits..."

"Good thing my body is always beach ready!"

"Oh Sehun I swear to god!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chanyeol's fault...

"Hey Minseok, where exactly are we going?"

"Jun already said, L.A. remember?"

"No, Sehun, I mean RIGHT NOW."

"I uh... I think I missed the turn."

"I think you missed more than one, Min."

" **It's Chanyeol's fault**! ! He programmed the GPS!"

"Give me a break! I've only been on Earth a few days!"

" _Follow me and everything will be fine,_ my ass."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling in reinforcements...paging Doctor Hana Soh!!

In their cliffside compound, Drs. Kwon propose a treatment strategy to MX before approaching Baekhyun himself. The team listens carefully and await their leader's input. 

"Hypnosis? Are you sure that's the best plan?" Shownu wants to see Baekhyun whole again, but his safety is the first and foremost priority. 

Boa nods enthusiastically, "I have known this woman for ages, and I trust her implicitly. I have seen the outcomes of her work and I believe she is the best option Baby has for recovery. Will you give her a chance?" 

The answer comes in a collective "yes ma'am" and Jo stands up to introduce the newest addition to the clan. As he approaches the door, he turns back with a wink and reminds them, "This is serious, so none of your flirty shenanigans, JooHONEY." 

"Aye it was ONE TIME!!"

Jo opens the double doors and a gorgeous brunette donning all black strides confidently into the room. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Dr. Soh. You may call me Hana."

Every male in the room stares speechless in awe, and Hana lifts a brow in amusement while approaching Boa. "Hey darling, I've missed you. Take me to our patient?" They link hands and head upstairs, leaving an overly amused Jo howling at the others' stupified states. 

As they ascend the stairs, Boa relays her most recent concerns to Hana. "After his last episode, he was starting to become more upbeat again. Cheerful at times, even. But it seems the dreams are increasing and his mental state is deteriorating again. We need to figure this out, quickly." 

Baekhyun's bedroom door is slightly ajar, but Boa still knocks prior to entering. When no answer comes, she peeks her head inside to discover he is standing on his balcony looking over the waves below. "Baby? I've brought someone to meet you. Someone who can help, I believe. May we come in?" She and Hana step just past the door as they see Baekhyun wiping his eyes before leaving the balcony. 

"Hello yes, I'm sorry. Please do come in and have a seat." He leads them to the sitting area, still sniffling slightly. Hana stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at me. My name is Hana and I am here to help you." Baekhyun drops his head and timidly replies, "I am starting to think I cant be helped." Tears begin to form again, which Hana softly swipes away.

"Hey now, we've just met and you're already doubting me? Listen, _angel_ , I dont fail and I dont quit. Have a little faith." Baekhyun falls into her arms, sobbing, and she settles gently him onto his chaise. "There now, breathe slowly and relax. Close your eyes. We're going to go on a little adventure."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not all in your mind, Yeol...

Each tick of the clock is a tiny torture. Every moment spent in stasis feels like an eternity. Junmyeon's L.A. beach house has no shortage of amenities, but no amount of sport or idle entertainment can relieve Chanyeol's restlessness. 

In no time, he can bowl a 300, dunk on an NBA regulation hoop, play multiple piano pieces, contemporary and classical, without sheet music. What he cant do, however, is stop feeling useless. 

He knows they are getting closer. Junmyeon's business contacts had confirmed the agency who held Cheonsa's contract, and Sehun is working diligently to obtain recent schedules, but the level of security is layers deeper than an average celebrity. One would think this was a protection detail for royalty. 

Last night's update consisted solely of Sehun's exasperated sigh of, "It's like the witness protection program on steroids," followed by banging his head off the dinner table. Chanyeol had quietly excused himself and gone down to the water alone. He didn't return until morning. 

The sun is breaking in the east; rays peek over the cliffs above. Chanyeol is stiff and sore, having passed out on the sand. He is aware of the waves creeping closer, still too out of it to rouse. In his barely conscious state, he hears his angel's melody. Baekhyun is singing somewhere in his mind, although it's not a song he has heard before. It's so clear, hell Yeol can even hear an accompanying piano. Tears form behind his lids, but he doesn't move for fear he will awaken and be met with silence. He remains still as a stone and listens, taking in each syllable, each note. 

_I may seem strong, I may be smiling  
But there are many times when I'm alone  
I may seem like I don't have any worries  
But I have a lot to say  
The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you  
I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked_

_The answer is you  
My answer is you  
I showed you my everything  
You are my everything  
Because I was so sure_

_I should've been more careful  
I should've saved myself  
So I wouldn't get heart  
I've never felt like this before, like my breath will stop  
My head is filled with thoughts of you  
Your face, the sound of your laughter_

_The answer is you (that is you)  
My answer is you (only you)  
I showed you my everything  
You are my everything  
Because I was so sure_

_I couldn't say that I've waited for you  
So I'm writing then erasing  
Being curious about your day  
Takes up all of my day_

_I'll wait for you, you you you  
Open your heart, you you  
I can't help my heart  
You are my everything  
It'll be forever, my love_

_(Oh I'm nothing)  
Don't leave, just let me stay by your side  
(Just let me stay by your side)  
No matter how much I think about it (oh it's you)  
Because it's you  
It's you  
It's you_

If only this weren't a dream. 

Cool ocean foam laps his feet and he knows he must face the new day. He finds himself humming this new tune as he makes his way back inside, unsure if he feels closer to his goal, or just the opposite, and oblivious to the fact that the music didnt stop when he opened his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids say the darndest things...

"Holy shit."  
"Oh my god look at him."  
"I wanna have his babies."  
"Screw having babies, I just wanna practice like hell." 

Oh Sehun does not have supersonic hearing like Chanyeol, but he doesn't need it to hear the bevy of thirsty comments slung his way as he enters KYPA radio station. His smirk is undeniable as he approaches the receptionist, and as the young employee glances up, his expression changes from one of boredom to an awestruck goggle. 

"You win," he says without hesitation. Raising his voice to be heard by the crowd, the announcement is without frill or fanfare. "CONTEST IS OVER. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME."

"Excuse me?" Sehun has no idea what just happened, but he would really rather not be caught in a riot.

"You win. Wait here, please." The boy disappears into a nearby office as the room's occupants filter out slowly. Most of them seem oddly accepting of the strange turn of events. The few who are grumbling quiet instantly when they meet gazes.

Curiously enough, Sehun didnt expect this extreme of a reaction. Not here in the land of the beautiful people, where a plastic surgeon could be found on every corner, and anyone could be a 10 with enough money. Apparently he is even better looking than he thought? Nah, no way. He knows he's off the scale. 

Sehun's thoughts are interrupted by a small squabble from behind the office door. He inches closer to get a better listen. 

"There are 30 contestants waiting in that lobby, Bendolyn, and you just what, fell for a pretty face and gave the rest of them a big fuck you?"

"You cannot possibly judge me until you step outside that door. Trust me, you'll get it."

"No, you trust me; you're fired."

"We'll see..."

Sehun masks his utter amusement and prepares for damage control to hopefully not cause an even bigger scene. As he opens his mouth to speak, the woman puts up her hand to silence him and turns to the receptionist. 

"Fine, you're not fired. And you," she turns her attention back to the statuesque detective, "you win." 

An hour later after signing paper after paper (fake name given of course), agreeing to publicity photos (which he obviously wont show up for), being introduced to a handful of staff who all sported the same lecherous stares (fucking LA deviants), and finally being dismissed with a handful of business cards (like he would settle for radio when his face was obviously made for the big screen?), Sehun is back in reception and the young lad who started this circus is leaving for the day. He is much more calm when approached this time.

"Hey, Bendolyn, fancy some ice cream?" 

"Just Ben is fine, Mr. Do. My mom is just insane with naming her kids. But yeah, ice cream sounds delightful!"

They venture down the block to a quaint little dessert shop and settle in to a corner booth. 

"Dont get me wrong, Mr. Do. I'm ecstatic to join you, and free ice cream is always a win, but I'm not stupid and I'm guessing you dont often spend time buying treats for kids you've just met. So what's up?" 

Sehun is impressed with the candor and decides to just be straight with the kid. "I have some questions which might seem off the wall, but I need answers and I need them off the record. I figure in your position, you see and hear quite a bit, so what do you say...will you help me out?"

Blue eyes sparkling with mischief, the boy agrees. "Make it a double scoop and you've got a deal." He extends his hand for a firm shake.

"I like a guy who knows how to bargain. Tell you what, none of this Mr. Do business. Call me Kyungsoo."

"Sure. And maybe if I give you enough information, you'll even tell me your _real_ name, eh?" 

"Ben, you're a man wise beyond your years. Okay, here we go. First question: What exactly is it that I won?" 

"Admittance to Louis Vuitton fashion show in Paris! It's kind of a scam though, cause you've gotta buy your own flights. Unless you've got a private jet just hanging around, but who has that, right?" 

Sehun's face gives him away, so he moves straight into the reason he's really there. Or at least he would, if he didnt hear someone yell his name from across the street. Trying not to look guilty as his young companion clearly has confirmation his name is not, in fact, Do Kyungsoo, he folds. 

"Guess that not-so-secret is out. Listen, I'm going to have to postpone this little interview. Here's my card. Text the number so I have yours, and I'll call you, okay? The ice cream is still on me." Giving the youngster a pat on the head, he excuses himself from the table and steps outside, wondering who the hell could possibly know him continents away from home. After a moment of searching, his eyes widen like saucers...

"Kai?"


	28. Chapter 28

It's been six days since Doctor Soh's appearance, and much to the dismay of the entire household, Baekhyun still remains unable to grasp any memories for more than fleeting moments. Boa's faith is unwavering, but each passing day becomes increasingly taxing on MX. She and Shownu converse in private, as per his request. 

"Doc? Do you think we're failing in our duty? Everything was going well, Baby was safe and successful and then it fell apart in an instant. What did we miss? What changed?" 

Delicate hands fall over Shownu's strong ones, a sign of support and reassurance. "You're not failing, not at all. All of the measures you're taking to protect him, you're working so diligently and it is evident why you were chosen. Do not doubt yourself or your team. Um, speaking of your methods, though, I am curious of one. Why the code name?" 

Shownu shrugs in acknowledgment that to an outsider, it would seem strange. "We never wanted to slip or be overheard, you know? Ears everywhere and all. And when we became lax with it is when he seemed to begin this final crash. Probably paranoia, but what if speaking his name somehow brought that on?" 

"Okay, thoughtful, but _absolutely_ paranoia. He's an angel, not _Voldemort_." A giggle and a wink adorn the neurologist's face. What is it with these Kwons and winking?

"No love, all teasing aside, something HAS changed, but it's not anything either you or I can see or fight, not yet. I can feel the shift, have been feeling it for a few weeks now, but I cant put my finger on what it is. For lack of a better term, there was an...arrival? And our ward is undergoing an awakening. All we can do is protect and guide him, and hope against hope that Hana can put Humpty Dumpty's pieces back together again as it goes."

Shownu's laugh is forced. He knows Doctor Kwon is only trying to ease his mind a bit, but that's simply impossible. "He's been singing more; after their sessions when the house is quiet I hear him. Songs that aren't his, at least none known to the rest of us. I dont know if he's started writing again, but they're so polished, they cant be new. Do you think those are memories seeping through?" 

Dr. Soh picks that exact moment to enter the room, followed a bit too closely by one head of security. "A very astute observation, I must say. Brawn and brains? Hmm, where can I get one?" Over her shoulder, Hana hears a slight mumble, "I mean, I'm right here but whatever..." 

Further back at the doorway, a slightly perturbed bodyguard leans against the frame motioning to Shownu with a nod, "And sorry to disappoint, but _that_ one is taken, _madame_."

"Oh sweet Wonho, no need to be territorial; I know full well where his heart lies. You have less than nothing to stress over. And you, Joo _honey_ , you're cute." Cue beaming. "But you try to hard, and desperation is never a good look." Cue end of beaming. "Relax, and let it come to you. Meanwhile, try being a little more vigilanton the job? It might bode more favorably for your appeal."

Turning her attention to the other doctor in the room, Hana gives a quick look to follow her, alone. Reading her like a book, Boa takes Hana by the hand to lead her down to Baekhyun's private practice studio. Soundproof and away from prying eyes, they can speak freely. The empathy takes the initiative to begin.

"Shownu isnt exactly wrong; these melodies are new, although inspired by his past; it's like both lives are colliding. Everything Baekhyun needs to remember is coming closer to the surface, but it's like he is purposely keeping it down, and even drifting in his subconscious with him, I can only see so much. Whatever happened to him was so traumatic, he simply can't bear to acknowledge it as reality."

Boa reflects on earlier conversations, "I've talked to his brothers, and they said when their parents found Baekhyun, he appeared to have been attacked. Horrible wounds on his back, specifically his shoulder blades. You know what that means."

"Oh my gods, no. No one could survive that! How could they? Of course, that alone would be enough. But I think, I think this goes back further. The images I've seen in his mind, they are graphic, vivid, bloody. He had to have been a soldier. I see war in him. I also see guilt, and healing. I see love." 

Boa cant wrap her mind around the idea of an emotionless warrior succumbing to such feelings. "That cant be; soldiers arent allowed to..." Realization dawns as the implications become clearer. "Do you suppose that's what caused his expulsion?"

"I have so many questions yet unanswered. I know I can break him through this wall. I just need a little more time."

"Which of course, is the one luxury we dont have."

Hana steals herself against the odds, more determined than ever to save her charge. "Then I'd better get to work."


End file.
